The present invention relates to extruded elongated molding structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to body side moldings for use on vehicles.
Body side moldings for automotive vehicles are installed in discrete lengths with ends allowing for the opening of doors and the like. It has been problematic in the art to provide ends and other curved body conforming portions in an economical fashion, yet which have a pleasing appearance. A common method of providing ends on body side moldings is to mold a separate end on each length of molding. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,172; 3,970,498; and 4,778,550 disclose such methods. This method, however, suffers the disadvantage of providing a joint line between the end and length of molding which detracts from the appearance of the molding as a whole. The disadvantageous appearance problems with such molding constructions become increasingly apparent when high gloss show surfaces are provided in these moldings. In recent years there has been an increasing demand for high gloss and even color match moldings for vehicles which do not show joint lines or other minor surface imperfections. Thus, there remains a need for an improved method of providing an end for moldings and for such improved moldings themselves.
While prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,490 creates good part qualities with injection molding techniques extrusion techniques are much more cost effective. Additionally, it is somewhat problematic to achieve the high quality surfaces desirable in trim parts utilizing injection molding technologies. These techniques also require purging of colored resins from the injection molding machine prior to manufacturing a new color part which is costly both from a production and materials standpoint. It is therefore desirable to provide a process for forming contoured show surface quality moldings utilizing extrusion techniques.